<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Ride Home by imnotrevealingmyname</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010271">A Ride Home</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname'>imnotrevealingmyname</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Tesseract - Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Porn, Avenger Loki (Marvel), BAMF Loki (Marvel), Bottom Loki (Marvel), Dom Loki (Marvel), Genderfluid Loki (Marvel), Good Loki (Marvel), How Do I Tag, Hurt Loki (Marvel), I Blame Tumblr, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Other, POV Loki (Marvel), Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Spacefrost: Loki X tesseract because I have nothing better to do, The Tesseract (Marvel), What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, Why Did I Write This?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:34:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010271</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/imnotrevealingmyname/pseuds/imnotrevealingmyname</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Like everyone else, I have fallen into a rabbit hole after Marvel released the Loki trailer today. So here we go, even after I promised myself only yesterday to stop writing fanfiction.</p><p>----</p><p>Loki thrived in chaos. He was a force of nature, the Father of Magicks. Heck, he'd invented entropy. Everything he did, his thought process was fifty light years ahead of everyone else.</p><p>At some level, he'd known that something was bound to break his equilibrium one day.</p><p>Little did he know that it would be the Tesseract.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki X tesseract</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Ride Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taking an Infinity Stone powered worm hole out of New York, 2012 had seemed like a good idea at the time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What Loki hadn't planned, was where he'd land.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So here he was, sprawled out in the middle of nowhere, staring up at a group of flabbergasted people with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>uncomfortable weight in his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One of them said something, but he stared blankly, muddled by the trip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Where the fuck am I?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>These people looked like they belonged to a Midgardian tribe, but… that didn't make sense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They repeated the words, and Loki made out a few words this time. It seemed to be some Midgardian dialect.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Why didn't he understand all of it, then, even with Allspeak?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was growing more and more alarmed. In his bemused, exhausted state, he couldn't get any coherent thought to form, let alone speak with any modicum of eloquence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Imagine his surprise when the tribals' eyes bulged and they fell over as one. Loki sputtered and pulled himself off the ground, sand cascading off his armour.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking around wildly, he felt dread and irritation fill the pit of his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In the distance, all around him, people clad in black were closing in on him in a tight circle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The weight in his chest grew heavier, then, and distinctly warmer, to the point of it being uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Mr Loki."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Loki growled, almost animalistic, daggers materializing in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A middle aged man in a coat with the letters TVA hologrammed on it was looking at him with a smug smirk that made his hackles rise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>Loki</span>
  </em>
  <span> will do just fine, thank you,"he said warily, eyeing the twinkling red light on the man's belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'd ask if-"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm not feeling up to small talk now. Who are you?"Loki snarked. The man laughed, and raised a hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Blood rushed to his head when he felt two men grab him, and he felt a wave of energy roll off him, throwing the men off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he could comprehend what had just happened, a dozen men had seized him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man wasn't laughing anymore. "So that's how you want to play, is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A second later, a cool metal collar snapped into place, and the man tapped the blinking light on his belt.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before he knew it, everything had turned black.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oof. Here we go again. This won't be more than five chapters, I promise you. I don't have the mental capacity for more, right now. But it will be sufficiently smutty and sufficiently problematic to make up for that. Please let me know what you think of it, I live for your comments. Comments and kudos are a fic writer's gold.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>